Cycle of Souls
by JameyoftheMegacosmos
Summary: Fortunate are those who know the tale of Byston Well. Because although we are born with such memories, we are doomed to forget them. And then, there are those who have been drawn from the cycle that keeps the world unified and into a world warped in warfare and twisted pleasures. And so comes the story as the Mi Ferario tell it. MGE x MGQ x Dunbine


_Once again, another story idea. One that includes what's now one of my favorite anime series of all time. Too bad I can't find select here on FF; besides having three series, the third one doesn't even exist as an option here. Even then, try to take a guess what the third series is._

_I'll post more when I have the motivation to do so._

* * *

The fate of the world was in the balance. Regardless, no one had ever expected this. It was all so sudden that drove them to this kind of fate.

In the outer reaches of this world, several figures focused their efforts on containing a massive crisis at their hands. These were made of two forces who normally opposed each other. Even now, one faction was focused on trying to beat the other. But nothing denied the fact they were focused on the same goal.

In front of them was a massive tear in the world's fabric. The surrounding membrane stretched as the hole expanded, threatening to make the world collapse onto itself. It only took these individuals' powers to seal it up.

However, the tear continued to open and it took vast amounts of mana to contain it. One by one, each of the world's gods fell unconscious after exhausting all of their mana.

Now there were only three individuals left, the strongest of them all. And even now, one of them was already almost finished.

"Don't give up," the only male within the group shouted. "Ilias, you need to expend more of your energy! If we fall now, so does the entire world!"

"I don't have to listen to such-" the woman the boy called Ilias, a winged woman with long blonde hair, stood independently from the others. She did not put that much energy into fixing the tear compared to her fallen comrades, forcing the other two active ones to do most of the heavy lifting. But that became her undoing as she found herself pulled into the crevasse.

"A-AAHHHHHHH!"

"Ilias!"

The boy flew over with his own mana, hoping to catch the goddess before she got sucked in.

"Get your filthy aura away from me!" The goddess exploded with far more energy than now. but all of this was just to escape the forces of the anomaly and repel the boy who came after her. "You should never have been my hero!"

"ILIAS-SAMA!"

The boy failed to reach the goddess as she suddenly disappeared without a trace. The essence felt more like a teleportation spell, and an emergency one at that, expending the last of her mana.

It was just him and his other companion now, him and his wife, who was none other than the Demon Lord herself.

"It's no use, Luka," the Demon Lord said as she focused on the gate. "We have to finish it now."

"B-But Lilith-sama, what about your plan-"

"There will be no future for anyone if our world is destroyed. We have to do it together. We must."

"I..."

Luka eventually accepted her decision. Cursing the Chief God could wait until later. Right now, they had to close this up with whatever mana they had. It would be a grave blow to everything that they worked for, but that didn't matter as long as the world was safe.

But as they began to use their powers, a large flash of light blinded their eyes as a large green light engulfed them. It projected images into their eyes showing a clear forest with many rivers and mountains, followed by countless women that looked like fairies or other goddesses. It was a world unlike any other, yet very familiar.

"W-What is this?"

The Fallen Hero and Demon Lord wanted to say that it was like the Fairy Kingdom or a similar spirit realm in their world. But there were two major reasons why that it wasn't so. First, that kingdom was already on the verge of becoming a Demon Realm and no longer had the same kind of trees and flowers. The second was the mana that dwelled in this world, which was unlike any other. It felt so alien, yet natural and pure, even for divine mana.

But what was shocking about this essence was how it wasn't affected by their demonic mana. In fact, it was the reverse, like something within was now slipping away from them and into this world. The two felt weak as they were both on the verge of collapse, felling each other slip away from one another.

It wasn't long before the tear finally closed, but the damage was done. The mightiest beings of this world were all incapacitated or gone. And it was only the prelude to the return of a world once forgotten. It was not one of humans, monsters, and gods, but of souls. It was a world where everyone was doomed to forget once they were born elsewhere, and only a few are fortunate to know the tale of it.

And so, begins the story as told by the Mi Ferario.


End file.
